Love me do
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Yellow se encuentra despechada de un rompimiento que tuvo, siendo encontrada por Silver, él intentará de hacer que su corazón vuelva a recuperarse de aquel dolor que la atormentaba, logrando enamorarse en el proceso de ella. Viridianshipping. KI.


**Red20: **Jajajajajajaja, bueno, a lo mejor y creen que me he vuelto loco al escribir un fic de una pareja shipping de las que en realidad no me agrada bastante simplemente porque no le veo química aparente a lo que muchos ven, más que nada si se ven tiernos como hermanos, eso me agrada pero como pareja no se ve interesante. Pero en fin, igual vengo trayendo esta pequeña historia que me venía dando vueltas en la cabeza por un largo rato (eso y que a veces me han pedido que hiciera, jeje), así que espero lo disfruten como yo al hacerlo, aunque es algo corto esperaba hacerlo para este día, jajajajaja _KI_.

* * *

**Love me do.**

En una tarde de verano en las cercanías de Viridian City donde se podía ver el cielo pintado en un armonioso por un naranja y varias tonalidades de rojo carmesí ocasionados por el ocaso, una joven rubia se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente debajo de un árbol en un área elevada para no ser vista a causa de su mal de corazón. Ella estaba llorando por un chico y no encontraba la manera en que aquel evento hubiera pasado, lo único que si sabía era que necesitaba estar sola y que las lágrimas lograrían ayudarle a limpiar su corazón y tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado, aunque ella sabía bien que eso le era imposible. Y a pesar de que su principal plan era de no ser encontrada de aquella manera tan vergonzosa, no tuvo el resultado que esperaba debido a que un joven pelirrojo que paseaba por ese mismo lugar la encontró completamente solitaria, ni siquiera un solo pokémon estaba cerca de ella para consolarla. La situación en la que ella estaba le preocupaba por lo que se acercó silenciosamente a ella para no espantarla y con un rápido movimiento, pero con un suave tacto tocó su hombro para que ella le volteara a ver.

\- Yellow-senpai. ¿Le pasa algo malo? - preguntó él a sabiendas de que si le había pasado algo malo.

\- ¡O-Oh, S-Sil-san! M-Me asustaste - respondió ella entre sollozos y tratando de limpiarse el rostro con el dorso de su mano -. S-Si, lo siento. Es que... Estoy muy triste por algo que me pasó...

La ensombrecida mirada al suelo de Yellow llamó más la curiosidad del pelirrojo quien empezó a preocuparse por su estado, aunque igual se sentía intimidado debido a que verla tan inofensiva, sus mejillas más sonrosadas de lo normal a causa del llanto y su apariencia dulce, lograban hacer que su corazón se sintiera acelerado por lo linda que se veía en ese momento y también por culpa al pensar por un segundo en ello dado al estado en que ella se encontraba. Y si bien le había enseñado Blue sobre cómo comportarse con una chica, más las que se encuentran tristes es que debe de ayudarlas en todo momento.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que le pasó? B-Bueno, si no es de mucha molestia - inquirió él un poco sonrojado por pensar que sonaba un tanto presuntuoso.

Ella como respuesta lo miró por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro por lo amable que se estaba comportando con ella. En cierta manera, necesitaba de alguien con quien hablar acerca de lo ocurrido, por lo que Silver tomó asiento junto a ella para poder platicar más cómodamente con ella.

\- No es ninguna molestia, Sil-san. De hecho necesitaba dejar salir todo este dolor y también contarle a alguien lo que pasó - respondió ella sin inmutar su expresión.

\- En ese caso, ¿qué es lo que ocurrió?

\- B-Bueno, verás... Lo que pasó fue algo que empezó hace un par de semanas, ya que estaba empezando a salir con Gold-san - respondió ella mirando al ocaso y juntando sus manos de una manera muy tímida.

Por parte de Silver, escuchar las palabras "salir" y "Gold" hicieron que una corriente eléctrica atravesara por todo su cuerpo. Esa era información muy nueva para él e inesperada, puesto que no sabía que Gold y Yellow fueran pareja, menos había escuchado algo similar de él. Inclusive no se le veía muy bien cuando hablaban juntos, pero imaginaba que era a causa de que siempre que se juntaban terminaban peleándose por una tontería como es costumbre entre ellos. Dejando aquella información de lado, su primer impresión que tuvo al haber visto llorar a Yellow era que Gold de seguro había hecho una de sus tonterías o algo pervertido con Yellow y dado a lo inocente que es su senpai, un acto como tal no se lo perdería por muy amigos que fueran.

\- ¿A-Acaso le hizo algo indebido a usted? - preguntó un tanto alarmado, levantándose de su asiento.

\- ¡¿Eh?! No, no es nada de eso - respondió ella negando con todo su cuerpo ante la suposición del pelirrojo -. Por favor no pienses que lo defiendo, aunque él es una persona un poco... Hum... Traviesa, él no se ha portado de esa manera conmigo... Pero no es algo que hubiera hecho él realmente.

\- L-Lo siento, es que sé el tipo de persona que es. Solo me preocupaba - se disculpó de inmediato volviéndose a incorporar en su lugar.

\- E-Está bien, yo igual creo que reaccionaría así - dijo ella con un par de risitas dado la impresión del chico.

\- En todo caso, ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? - volvió a indagar con un tono más serio, girando su rostro hacía el ocaso en el cielo.

\- P-Pues, a lo mejor sonará tonto, pero la verdad es que los dos rompimos... Me sentí muy triste por ello, ya que él me engañaba con Crystal.

Ante aquella declaración no sabía que hacer, ambos eran sus dos mejores amigos y no podía pensar mal de ellos, más que nada porque lo primero que le vino a la mente era que Crystal lo estaba sonsacando, y segundo, Gold y Crystal ante sus ojos le parecían que le ocultaban algo, por lo que no quería indagar dado a que pensaba que salían, pero no sabía que Gold ya salía con Yellow, por lo que se sentía un poco culpable también de no haberse puesto a investigarlo de antemano. Eso si, tendría una larga charla con él una vez lo encuentre.

\- S-Supongo que no se podía evitar que algo así ocurriese.

\- S-Sí, eso creo. Aunque me hubiera gustado que no jugara con mis sentimientos si estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Ante esto Yellow parecía que iba a volver a llorar por lo que Silver se acercó más a ella para abrazarla hacia él con el fin de tranquilizarla.

\- Es mejor que no llores por él, no merece que derrames lágrimas por sus idioteces.

\- G-Gracias Sil-san.

Yellow al girar a ver a Silver, notó que sus rostros estaban muy cercas y él de pronto había adquirido un tono carmesí en sus mejillas por darse cuenta del acto atrevido que había hecho. Estaba a punto de retirar su rostro, pero le fue imposible ya que Yellow le había dado un repentino beso tomándole de sorpresa, dejándole completamente paralizado.

Acto seguido y con el rostro sonrojado, Yellow retiró su rostro de él y se apartó generando una pequeña distancia entre ellos dado a su repentina acción. Sabía que eso fue un impulso al sentirse en completa confianza con el pelirrojo, aparte de que al estar despechada, sus reflejos la hicieron dejarse llevar por el momento.

\- L-Lo siento mucho, Sil-san. N-No fue mi intención.

Silver recuperó su compostura y se acercó a ella para intentar tranquilizarla.

\- N-No tiene de qué preocuparse. U-Usted solo actuó por impulso, estaba con la guardia baja por lo que sucedió entre usted y Gold.

Él trató de excusarla para que no se deprimiera de inmediato, a lo que ella pareció comprender y logró calarse en pocos segundos.

\- T-Tienes razón, creo que me sentí muy bien contigo y me dejé llevar...

\- S-Si, eso es. B-Bueno, creo que ya me retiro.

\- ¡Espera, no te vayas!... Por favor...

Silver se detuvo en seco al escucharle decir aquellas palabras y al mirarle de reojo pudo notar que estaba sonrojada.

\- S-Silver... ¿T-Te gustaría salir conmigo?

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?!

\- No me malinterpretes, será algo rápido. Por favor, me gustaría al menos que alguien en quien confío pueda ayudarme a olvidarme del mal momento que Gold me hizo pasar.

El ver aquellos brillantes ojos ambarinos tan irritados por las lágrimas que había dejado salir momento atrás y su expresión tan necesitada, no podía decirle que no a ella. Aparte de que él también ha pasado por una situación similar con Blue al no ser correspondido y sabía lo que podría pasarle a Yellow, por lo que se sentiría responsable de no ayudarle en un momento así.

\- E-Está bien. Creo que podría servirme también para despejar mi mente.

\- Eres el mejor. ¿Mañana podemos tener una cita?

\- E-Eh... Claro - a Silver le sorprendió lo directa que fue ella en ese instante por lo que se quedó estático.

\- Genial. Yo me encargo de arreglarlo todo, así que te aviso en la noche sobre los detalles. ¿De acuerdo?

Al decir aquellas palabras, la puesta de Sol ya había llegado a su fin y el sonriente rostro de Yellow había pasado por una etapa de iluminación que dejó a Silver un tanto inquieto, pero imaginó ser un truco que el Sol le había jugado. El asintió sin decir palabra alguna a Yellow sobre su proposición y de inmediato ella dio media vuelta dejando ver su alargada cola de caballo cubrir su espalda con el propósito de dirigirse a su casa.

\- En ese caso es una promesa. Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin decir más se esfumó de la vista del pelirrojo, dejando que los ojos plateados de éste parpadearan repetidas veces por lo repentino de la situación. En cierto modo eso le incomodó bastante, pero lo justificó con el hecho de que su personalidad tan fuerte que tiene ella le motivaba a querer seguir adelante.

Mientras que reflexionaba en ello mientras se dirigía al gimnasio de Green debido a que tenía un asunto que hablar con él y es por ello que había venido de Johto personalmente para ello, encontró el lugar vacío. Al inspeccionarlo mejor notó que no había ni un alma en el interior, algo que le preocupó bastante pero imaginó que seguro y había salido de improvisto. Le dio poca importancia a aquel hecho y decidió buscar una habitación para instalarse y esperar por él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él y al no poder contactar por teléfono prefirió hablar personalmente aquel asunto que le inquietaba.

Al momento de acomodar sus pertenencias en una habitación vacía que encontró, su C-Gear empezó a sonar y lo descolgó de inmediato solo para encontrarse en la otra línea a la persona quien esperaba recibir una llamada.

\- ¿Y-Yellow?

\- ... Buenas noches, Sil-san. ¿Es buen momento? ...

\- S-Si, aún no me he ido a dormir.

\- ... Que bien, eso me recuerda. ¿En dónde te encuentras ahora? ...

\- En el gimnasio Viridian. De hecho me es extraño porque no hay nadie aquí. ¿Usted no sabe algo del paradero de Green? - preguntó él un tanto curioso ya que olvidó cuestionarle eso al encontrarla.

\- ... De hecho creo que me dijeron que él había partido a unas islas por una investigación y tardaría cerca de un mes en volver ...

\- ¿E-Eso hace cuanto fue? - inquirió él repentinamente.

\- ... Oh, creo que hace dos semanas exactamente ... - respondió ella con naturalidad.

\- Vaya. Supongo que no queda otra opción que esperarle.

\- ... Si, opino lo mismo. En fin, mañana espero que nos podamos ver cerca de las 9:00 am en el parque central de la ciudad para nuestra cita ...

\- C-Cierto, espero no cause inconvenientes que usted se encargue de algo así... D-Digo, por ser el chico tendría que planear eso.

\- ... Oh, no te preocupes, no hay ningún problema. Bueno, duerme bien, buenas noches ...

\- Buenas noches, igual descanse.

Ante ello Silver colgó de inmediato y se puso a pensar sobre la información que le proporcionó del paradero de su senpai Green. Faltarían cerca de dos semanas para su retorno y él estaba esperanzado a platicar con él. En cierta manera podría aprovechar ese tiempo para relajarse como le había aconsejado Crystal. Tenía las ganas de llamarle, pero sabía que sería un mal momento dado a lo que le había pasado a Yellow por lo que optó que sería mejor platicar con ella en otro momento, a lo mejor cuando dejara de salir con Yellow, puesto a que no se habían oficiado nada oficial, solo una cita como amigos, aunque para ese momento el tener la imagen de Yellow en su mente le hacía sonrojar bastante. Tal vez y podría aprovechar esa semana para averiguar también lo que él quiere.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Silver parecía no haber dormido lo suficiente. El pensar en tener una cita con su senpai Yellow le había robado el sueño en varias ocasiones dado a que su imaginación le traicionaba a cada momento. Se levantó para lavarse la cara y prepararse para partir a su cita, tenía mucho tiempo de ventaja para verla, por lo que igual podía ir a sorprenderla pasando a recogerla en su casa como todo un caballero, igual había hecho memoria del tiempo que ella se tardaría en llegar hacía el lugar acordado en el tiempo acordado, por lo que vio que tenía tiempo de sobra para sorprenderla y llevarle un pequeño ramo de flores que cortó del jardín del gimnasio de Green.

Al llegar percibió una extraña sensación al detenerse frente a la puerta de Yellow, una sensación que sintió en el mismo momento en que miró su rostro antes de que ella se retirara. Sacudió su cabeza por pensar que eso podría ser causa de la falta de sueño que había tenido durante la noche, a lo que igual se sonrojó de inmediato por ello. Decidió tocar la puerta pero nadie le respondió, creyó que a lo mejor Yellow se había adelantado, lo cual le era imposible dado a que él llegó hora y media antes del punto de encuentro y ella tardaría media hora caminando para llegar, aún si hubiera salido con suficiente tiempo de ventaja para no hacerle esperar. Golpeteó la puerta nuevamente sin respuesta alguna. Dos veces más y obtenía el mismo resultado. Miró por una ventana de la cabaña y notó todo oscuro, como si ni un alma viviera ahí dentro. En ese momento se empezó a preocupar más y decidió utilizar sus habilidades de espionaje para forzar la cerradura a abrir con éxito pero al entrar vio algo que lo alarmó de inmediato. Frente a él, en el fondo de la oscuridad había un estante con un marco de vidrio protegiendo algo que no veía bien. Al cerrar la puerta y acercarse más vio algo que hizo revolverle el estómago por completo. Era una vitrina, y dentro de ella había cadáveres, no cadáveres completos solo sus cabezas y todos eran de hombres. Green, Gold, Ruby, N y Lance, eran las cabezas de todos ellos y todas estaban sobre un pedestal de los cuales tenían una leyenda escrita sus respectivos nombres y debajo de ellos unas fechas junto con un tiempo horario marcado.

Silver retrocedió con temor al encontrar aquel hallazgo. Ahora tenía sentido el gimnasio vacío y por qué le parecía curioso no saber nada de él durante bastante tiempo, aparte de no saber igual nada de Gold. Claro que Green no iba a regresar, nunca lo haría y si se quedaba ahí, seguro lo encontraría pronto porque a un lado del rostro de Gold estaban dos espacios vacíos, uno con su nombre y otro con el nombre de Red.

\- E-Está loca. Yellow se volvió loca.

\- Oh Sil-chan, esa no es manera de hablar de una dama, menos a sus espaldas.

La voz de Yellow provino de sus espaldas paralizándole por completo. Estaba atrapado y antes de poder reaccionar un cuchillo se había colocado en su cuello.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

\- Oh, nada malo. Todos ellos me amaban y yo les amo también - respondió ella con un tono risueño en su voz.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Pero por qué les hiciste eso?

\- No quiero que las personas que amo se vayan de mi lado, Sil-chan. Las fechas debajo de ellos es el tiempo en que todos tardaron en decirme que me aman, quería preservar ese momento para siempre y por eso están ahí, para verlos siempre que quiera.

\- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Sil-chan, también te amo.

\- ¿Qué?...

Antes de poder decir más, Yellow le arrebató un beso a Silver y pego más el cuchillo a su cuello.

\- Espero que también me ames mucho. Esta vez a lo mejor no escuche un te amo de tu propia boca. Sería un desperdicio, pero ya descubriste la verdad. Eres un travieso.

\- Yellow, en verdad. Necesitas ayuda, estás mal. No puedes hacer algo tan desquiciado como esto, alguien se enterará y sabrán lo que hiciste.

\- Oh Sil-chan. Nadie viene por aquí, vivo en medio del bosque, casi nadie viene aquí a menos que me conozcan - dijo Yellow jugueteando con su lengua el oído izquierdo del chico.

\- P-Pero, no porque alguien te dijera "te amo" es motivo para...

\- Oh, dijiste que me amas. Es un tiempo record. Me haces muy feliz Sil-chan, también te amo.

\- Espera, ¿qué?

Antes de que pudiera retractarse, ella volvió a besarle ahogando sus gritos de desesperación y dolor ya que también le clavaba el cuchillo en su cuello a manera que no pudiera defenderse. El cuerpo de Silver se retorcía de dolor y sus gritos cada vez se iban apagando dentro de la boca de Yellow, la cual formaba una amplia sonrisa de "felicidad" por lograr su objetivo.

\- Ya, ya... No tienes de que preocuparte, nunca te dejare, Sil-chan.

Después de decir aquellas palabras, empezó a reír mientras terminaba de decapitar la cabeza perpleja de Silver, aquella sonrisa retumbaba por cada rincón de la cabaña y se iba ahogando el sonido en la espesura del bosque.

* * *

Dos días han pasado desde aquel momento y Yellow se encontraba arreglándose frente a los rostros de sus amantes que se estaban pudriendo sin su marco sobre ellos. Se le veía muy contenta vistiendo un nuevo conjunto en ella, los orbes sin vida le veían sin inmutarse como se arreglaba y al terminar ella giró a verlos a cada uno.

\- Oh chicos. Son todos una dulzura, en verdad los amo mucho, no saben lo feliz que me hace tenerlos a todos ustedes frente a mi - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -. Aunque creo que deben sentirse muy solos, pero ese no es problema, tal vez esta vez consiga mi objetivo como con todos ustedes - al decir eso se acercó al rostro de Silver y lo levantó de su pedestal -. O tal vez como a ti.

Ella acercó su rostro y besó la cabeza descuartizada del chico con ternura hundiendo su lengua dentro de la boca sin vida del pelirrojo. Pero luego de tomar su rostro pudo sentir algo pequeño rodar hasta su pie, era un ojo ambarino, el ojo derecho de Gold.

\- Gold, eres un travieso pervertido. No tienes que espiarme que llegando les daré un espectáculo a todos.

Volvió a colocar la cabeza del pelirrojo de nuevo en su pedestal y volvió a cubrir la vitrina en su lugar, no sin antes besar el rostro de cada uno de sus "novios".

\- Nos vemos luego, mis amores.

\- "Te amo" - escuchó un susurró detrás suyo a causa de su propia mente.

\- Y yo a ustedes.

* * *

**Red20: **Ajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, en verdad se creyeron que haría algo 100% shipping de esta pareja, jajajajajajaja, pues ya ven que no, jajajajajajaja. Si se preguntan por qué les hice esta pequeña travesura, es más que nada por ser el April´s Fool o día de los inocentes, uno de mis días favoritos como lo es el día de los santos inocentes, aunque este es un día de las bromas que se da especialmente en estados unidos, no me vayan a decir que no habrá más de uno por aquí que haya caído por esas bromas que les hacen de allá, por lo que dado que es april´s fool, no me vengan con que no les advertí si les puse una pequeña advertencia en el principio, si no lo vieron se los explico, la palabra que puse al final de mi summary y presentación no sé si se les hubiera hecho raro, pero es una simbolización de ese día, aunque tomado al revés de como se da en la serie de Magic Kaito _1412_ donde ese número en cursiva podría leerse como _KID_, y _KI_ es 14, separándole es 1/4, April´s Fool, jejeje. Creo que es una explicación algo larga para el símbolo que puse, pero creo que es una buena manera de explicar que si dejé un sobre aviso.

Ahora bien, a lo mejor se preguntarán igual por qué Red no está entre la colección sádica de Yellow y no doy excusa de que es porque me gusta mucho más a ese personaje con Yellow que con algún otro (aunque sea muy cierto que me agrada más), la razón fue porque Red es la persona más densa que hay y es de las personas que tardarían en soltar un "te amo" tan fácil como estos otros. Así que con esto me despido y les deseo un feliz día de los inocentes y espero sus bromas les hayan salido tan bien como la mía, nos vemos, jajajajaja. _KI_.


End file.
